


I'm Not Dead

by strangerinmoscow



Category: Eminem - Fandom, P!nk, Pink - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerinmoscow/pseuds/strangerinmoscow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when the pop star rebel & the white boy rapper decide to get together.<br/>If you mix P!NK's bad ass-ness with Eminem's bad ass-ness you get one hell of a combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Mibba. It's not much, but a fun read. When I write the sequel it'll be worth it. Thanks for reading.

P!NK's POV  
I sat biting my finger nails in my seat; bored out of my mind. But this was my first VMAs. What I didn't know is how many plastic people would be here.  
"Excited and bored all at once. What is life?" I thought to myself.  
Then all of the sudden, when I wasn't paying any attention, I heard the beat to The Real Slim Shady by Eminem.

"Hell yeaaahhh. Now it's a party," I thought, standing up. When he finally walked inside the building I rapped along the words as loud as I could. I could almost swear I really thought I was Slim Shady for a second.

That was my first brush with the man that is Marshall Mathers. And it wouldn't be my last.

My second was at the 2002 VMAs. By this time, I'd already made my mark as the asshole among the pop world and I was loving it. Some people just can't handle that whenever I talk, I say what I wanna say without being afraid. And so far all I'd done that pretty well. I watched Christina Aguleria come out to present the award for Best Male Video. I laughed already knowing who would win. It was just destined to be ironic.

"Haha bitch," I laughed as soon as she started fake smiling and saying Eminem's name. I stood up for him and clapped, still laughing as soon as he threatened Moby. "I needa go meet this man," I thought looking around randomly. I wasn't feeling patient enough to wait until after the show, so I waited until his performance was over to sneak backstage to the green room. When I got there, I lightly knocked on the door then opened it up.

"Man, how do you do that?" I asked, walking all the way in and closing the door behind me.

"The fuck? Oh wait. You're that Pink chick," he said, taking off his jacket and wiping his face with a towel.

"You had them standing up the whole damn time! Oh, and you can call me Alecia," I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He looked at me for a second before taking it.

"Aiight ma. My name's Marshall."

"Yeah I know who you are bad ass. You sure do love Christina don't you?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Don't you know? We're dating,'" he replied, smirking at me.

"Oh she's a fuckin bitch to deal with huh?" I laughed to myself, leaning against the wall.

"Am I sensing some hostility?" he joked, walking over to me like a paparazzi.

"You could say I'm not exactly the nicest person in the group."

"I like that," he replied, smirking.

All of the sudden Proof came through the door and it was my cue to leave.

"Later Em," I laughed walking out, shooting up a peace sign.


	2. Chapter 2

Eminem's POV

I walked into the after party looking for someone to mess with.

"Hey look. There goes ya girl.", Proof pointed to the left of us.

"Oh is it Britney? Oh wait. It's Pink. Lemme go handle this." I replied walking over to her.

P!NK's POV

I felt someone behind me, but I decided not to turn around. I was thinking it was just some bitch who needed to back out of my space.

"Hello ma'am. I'm lookin for a girl by the name of Alecia. Have you seen her anywhere?"  
I turned around and saw Em standing behind me with a stupid look on his face.

"Oh how cute. Is that the best you could come up with Marshall?"

"Mmm. But I got a reply didn't I?" he said back, turning me around towards him.

I looked up at him and laughed. "Let's leave."

"I'm way ahead of you. But where?"

I bit my lip and looked around.

"You have a posse right? I'll go where yall go. But we gotta leave quick before one these fuckers catch us together."

"Don't worry about them. Let's just go." he rushed, pulling me by my hand and beckoning for his friends to follow us out to the SUV.

\--------

"Oh my gosh you are so stupid!" I yelled at him once we got back in the car. It was just us two now and he'd stolen a six pack of beer from the convenient store we stopped at.

"Don't be jealous cause you can't have none," he shot back.

"Nigga please. I can whatever I want," I laughed, snatching one of the bottles.

"Bitch, put that back!" he said to me.

"Ah ah ah. Keep your eyes on the road."

"Man whatever. Where you stay at?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Well how else am I supposed to take you home?"

"I don't wanna go home!"

He was silent for a moment. Then he got that stupid look on his face.

"Oh what now!?" I groaned, leaning back my seat.

"Let's check into a hotel."

"This isn't a booty call or somethin like that right?"

"Only if you wanna babe," he winked at me.

"I would never. Who knows what kinda diseases you have."

"Oh so you got jokes now?"

"Ohh I always have jokes mister Mathers."


	3. I'm Not Dead - Part 3 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV

"Uhh ew. Put your shirt back on," I told Em as I sat on the hotel room bed, watching BET.

He ignored me of course and sat on the bed next to me. We were already half drunk and talking crazy. Well, I was more drunk than him at the time.

"Why you gotta be so black Alecia?", he asked when he saw what I was watching.

"I could ask you the same question nigga," I stuck my tongue out at him and started cracking up.

"What kinda world is it when a white guy who raps like a black guy and white girl who sings like a black girl, end up in hotel room in the first night?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh don't remind me that I'm here you. Wait...does that tattoo say 'rot in pieces'? That is fuckin sick."

"Oh so you like it? Touch it." he winked at me, leaning back so I could see it better. I gave him a look, then extended my hand to touch his stomach like a dumbass. I was too drunk. Like I should've expected, he grabbed my wrist and put my hand on his crotch. I pulled it away and tried to hit him, failing and also falling off the bed. I rolled onto my back.

"Oh I hate you Marshall. Come down here and keep me company," I groaned.

He walked over and the next thing I knew he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He jumped in next to me and beckoned me closer to him. I crawled over, trying to be seductive.

"Oh I like that," he mumbled when I started to kiss his neck.

"You do?" I whispered and pulled back. I sat up and snickered to myself.

"Wait that's it?" he asked, shocked. I nodded smiling.

"You'd fuck me while I'm drunk? Oh you bastard," I replied.

"Well, for the record I'm drunk too and what else do you expect after I saw you on stage half naked?"

I burped and stood up on the bed. "I'm not half naked now," With that I dropped my pants. " Oh now I am."

I tried to pull them off my feet and trip and fell on top of him.

"You're insane," he said to as I looked up at him. Damn, those blue eyes though.

"I'm not the one who wanted to beat up a puppet."

"I'm not the one who followed Eminem into a hotel room."

"Touche."

Then we started laughing and I got more comfortable on top of him.

"I'm sooo fucked up," he mumbled, running his hands through my hair, staring at me.

"Does that mean we can fuck and not care at all?" I asked laughing.

"Who knows? Shit let's just do it!"


	4. I'm Not Dead - Part 4 - Mibba

Eminem's POV

I woke up that morning with a hugs headache and confusion. Not a good combo. Alecia was knocked out on top of me naked, and I forgot where I was for a second. I looked around the messy room and saw her panties on top of the lamp. I chuckled softly to myself.

"Now I remember." I mumbled out loud. My laughter woke her up and she tried to get up, but didn't bother after the first attempt.

"Remember what?" she asked in a groggy voice. It was actually sexy on her.

"Why you're on top of me." I laughed.

"Ughhh. Marshall." she moaned, moving around.

"That's exactly what you sounded like last night.", then I tired to slide from under her. "You gotta get off me."

"Why?" she mumbled. I tried to push her off, but she wouldn't move. The problem was I was still inside of her and she had yet to realize that.

Finally after pushing he dead weight body a couple of times she sat up. Still on top of me, but at least she was awake.

"Alecia." I said.

"What? I'm up", she was still half sleepy, rubbing her eyes.

"Please get off my dick." I said as kindly as I could.

"Wha-. Oh that's so gross!" she said getting off of me as best she could. I bit my lip and looked at her. Last night was a blur but now I could see her body clearly.

"Stop staring at me Marshall. Ugh I needa shower." she told me, jumping off the bed and going into the restroom. I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed trying to put my head on straight.

Then she came back out with a towel on and a grin on her face.

"Why aren't you in here with me? There's enough room." she laughed, opening the bathroom door wider. I was shocked by her seriousness.

"I didn't think you . . . " I trailed off as she moved out of the way so I could come in.

"Well, hurry the fuck up! The water's already hot." she said in that sexy morning voice of hers. That's when I realized it wasn't just a one night stand. And i really liked this girl.

I went into the shower and that's when all that corny passion stuff that was missing last night, happened. We kissed. Washed each other off. Put soap in each other's eyes. I don't think I was supposed to be falling for this girl after less than 24 hours. But it was happening quick.


	5. I'm Not Dead - Part 5 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV

"Okay, what's our cover story for this?", Marshall asked me in the car, as he drove us back to where he was staying. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Who are gonna be telling it to?" I asked.

"Whoever I run into first?", he said hesitantly.

I looked over at him and he looked back at me real quick.

"Why does it matter anyways?" I mumbled, looking at my fingernails.

"We met each other less than 24 hours ago." he pointed out.

"Ehhh. I think I've done worse. At least we knew who each other were before hand."

I was losing interest in this convo and quick. I thought we had actually had something going. But he couldn't even tell his friends? I guess we were on two different pages.

So basically this is how this part goes. He does all the talking etc. Then after he's done with his clever stories, I tell him that someone was going to pick me up because I needed to meet with my boyfriend and tell him an excuse as well. Which wasn't true, but he didn't take that lightly. He got supper pissed at me and started yelling but I sorta shrugged him off and slipped away. So I left, with tears in my eyes after what'd just happened. See, I didn't even want to tell it in full detail because it sucked ass.

The next time I saw Marshall was years later. I'd seen him at awards shows and such. But never another moment like that,. I'm surprised I didn't get dissed in a song or some crap. I could only guess he didn't hate me. The reason I even saw him years later is because I read his book The Way I Am and had an epiphany moment. So what's better than a little Deja vu? This time I decided to go with the 2009 MTV Movie Awards to mix it up a bit. I found out where he was staying and ass soon as I saw Bruno's nuts in his face I knew he was still the same. Just not as stupid.

I knocked on his hotel room door after the show and started getting nervous for reasons unknown.

"Who is it?", he asked through the door.

"Room service motherfucker." I replied back. As soon as he heard me the door flew open and he pulled me inside.

"God dammit Alecia!" he yelled, pulling me up into the most bone crushing hug you can imagine.

"Holy shhh, put me down!", I struggled out. He put me down and looked at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why are you here? And how did you find me? And how have you been?"

"Woah slow ya role captain Mathers. I came to tell you, thanks for making me cry laughing tonight. Like, wow."

He started to laugh really hard at that and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Man I missed you Alecia. You wanna drink or anything?" he asked.

"Nahh. I think I should leave. I just came to say hi to an old friend." There goes those butterflies. He grabbed my arm.

"Stay. Please?" he fake pouted. "We can watch tv together."

I put my head down to hide my blushing. Then I hugged him again. Just to smell him. Just to feel his arms around me.

"I'd love to." I mumbled into his chest.


	6. I'm Not Dead - Part 6 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV

After talking a bit, he led me over to his bed and sat down on the edge; pulling me next to him.

"Gosh you've changed." I told him, turning to look at him.

"Well, when I met you I wasn't that fucked up. But I guess . . ." he paused and looked back at me "I got to such a low point. That the only way I had to go was up."

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"I really wish we hadn't not talked for all those years. 'Cause it makes me feel like, I wasn't there and that makes me a bad friend." I mumbled the last part & stared at our hands.

"Alecia, what happened to me was nobody's fault, but my own. But hey. I'm here ain't I? And I certainly wasn't expecting you. It's been seven years dammit!"

I laughed and let go of his hand, standing up.

"I don't remember that exactly being my fault . . . oh look your hat!"

I got distracted by his stuff and started looking through things in the room. I found one of his hoodies and put it on with his cap. Then, I held and to my face and pretended I was rapping like him.

"I'm gonna kill you." he said, chasing me around the room. I ran up on top of the bed and he stopped to wit till I got down.

"You'll never catch me! You're so out of shape." I yelled, jumping up and down; laughing.

"Think about it Alecia. If I had wanted to catch I woulda got you by now."

I glared at his smugness as he grabbed the remote to flip through channels.

"So that's kinda like saying you let me win."

He made a face like he was thinking about it. "Yep that's what I said."

"Kiss my white ass Marshall." I told at him, turning around and flashing him.

"Don't tempt me!" he replied by grabbing my legs while I was turned around and making me fall.

"Go kill yourself asshole." I said getting off the bed. "I needa go get my stuff. Please don't be naked or jerking off or something when I get back."

He tossed me the room key. "Okay. I'll be butt naked for you when you get back."

I came back in later on and tossed my bag on the floor.

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled walking over the bed. Em was laying on his stomach at the edge of the bed, shirtless, with basketball shorts on.

"Yeah I see that. You can have the bed if you want or."

I covered up his mouth. "I wouldn't have came back if I hadn't on intended on sharing the bed with you idiot."

He moved my hand hand from his mouth and checked me out. Gosh he's so corny.

"You still got my shit on fucker."

I rolled my eyes and climbed in the bed to lay next to him watching TV. Tosh.0.

"Because...I don't have anything on underneath 'cept for my panties and I wasn't about to walk around like that."

I saw his face totally bug out after that and he sat up on his elbow.

"You're some fuckin else you know that?" he said shaking his. I turned on to my side to smile at him.

"Well that's why we trust each other. We're both insane. And we both like to be naked. Perfect match." I looked down at his stomach and back at his face. That body.

I coughed and bit my lip.

"So you've been working out?" I asked him as he used his free hand to run his fingers through my hair.

"No not really." he tried not to smile at me.

"No wonder you're so fat." I mumbled fake smiling at him.

"I'm fat? Aiight. Bet you're not saying that in your head."

"What am I saying then?"

"Oh damn he's so fine. I just wanna fuck his fucking brains out right now." he said in one of his stupid voices. I laughed at him.

"I must be the one of the few females you can stand huh?"

"No. I can't stand you."

"What?" I yelled sitting up.

He laughed and laid down on his back looking up at me.

"Lemme rephrase that. I can't stand you...with clothes on." He bit his lip and put his hands underneath his head. I came over to him and climbed on top of him.

"You could always fix that." I whispered.

He stared at me for a second then began to take his hoodie off of me.


	7. I'm Not Dead - Part 7 - Mibba

Eminem's POV

"I can't believe we just did that.", Alecia mumbled into my chest.

"Again," I added, stroking her hair.

"That doesn't make it better," she sighed looking at me sadly.

"You aren't gonna leave me this time," I told her. It was supposed to be a question but it came out as a fact. Even though I remembered it being my fault she left in the first place.

It was silent in the room. I was starting to get agitated that she wasn't saying anything back to me.

"I think I love you." she told me.

Now it was my turn to be quiet. I don't even know how the fuck we ended up in this situation so quick. Before I could say anything back to her, she covered up my mouth.

"I don't want you to respond to that yet okay?"

I nodded and pulled her hand off my mouth. She said 'yet'. So I still needed to decide what'd I say later. Damn.

Pink's POV

I woke Em, up the next morning and we took a shower again. This time I could not keep my eyes off of him because I remembered everything that happened. I showed him all of my tattoos and he fell in love with the ribbons on the back of my thighs. I looked at all of his ; tattoos and I fell in love with his 'Proof' tattoo. Even when I wasn't talking to Em, anytime I'd see Proof we'd chat it up for awhile. I knew how much having Proof's tattoo meant to him.

"Alecia, you wanna go to the studio with me?" he asked me as he got dressed.

This was it. What would happen this time 'the morning after?'

"I was headed there anyways. Let's go Marshall," I smiled at him, putting on his hoodie in order for us to sneak out unoticed.(I later found out with his kind of security, it really didn't matter what the hell I wore.)

He smirked at me. "Now you get to see a real master at work."


	8. I'm Not Dead - Part 8 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV

I got one of my bodyguards to bring over my car, after we were done in the studio. I wanted to take him back to my house before he decided to scurry back on a plane to Michigan and hide.

"All I'm sayin is, I don't understand how." I took a pause to take a sip of my lemonade, "How me and you happened so fast and you can't even get out the house."

"I'm out right now, ain't I?", he snapped back at me.

"You don't hafta get all sensitive about it. Just tell me something. Why me?"

He looked over at me from the passenger seat.

"I honestly cannot answer that Alecia." he responded, looking out of the window as if he couldn't stand to look me in the face.

I sighed and turned up the mix cd I had on. That's all we listened to on the way to my house

***

When we finally got there, I showed him around a little bit and made jokes and shit while he followed me, hands in pockets. I could tell he was out of his comfort zone, so I took him into my bedroom. At least then he could be sitting down and not making me feel like a complete idiot.

"You want somethin to drink?" I asked him, while I turned on the TV.

He looked over and stared at me for a couple seconds.

"Em..." I said. That stare of his is like getting choked. Or dropping down on a roller-coaster a couple of times. It made my stomach catch in my throat like I was scared. But not scared at the same time.

"Woah shit. I'm sorry. I was zoned out. What chu say?" he asked, still looking at me.

" I don't even...just never mind." I mumbled, sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting up my chin, which made me shiver.

"You fuckin scare me." I said honestly.

Then he put both his hands on each side of face so I couldn't look away. Unless I closed my eyes of course. I tried that. But I couldn't do it.

"I scare you?" He put his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry."

"I like it though," I whispered to him, as he still suffocated me with his eyes.

"You can trust me you know."

I though about that for a second.

"Yeah but you have to trust me first."

Then, he put his lips to mine and it was the best kiss I'd ever had it my life.


	9. I'm Not Dead - Part 9 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV  
I softly moved my fingers to unzip the hoodie he had on. I was really getting into it until his phone had to ring.

"Hold on," he mumbled, annoyed by the sudden interruption. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. i leaned back on the bed and hummed to myself to keep from eavesdropping.

"Alecia...I gotta leave baby." he said, with regret in his voice as I sat up.

"And when will you be back?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate, but I doubt that worked out how I wanted it to.

" I...I don't know." he responded, looking at the floor.

"Where..." I trailed off. Not even 48 hours with each other. Again.

"I'm goin home Alecia," he sighed.

"You coulda at least stayed for dinner!" I was getting mad. I didn't know if I was mad at him or myself.

"Damn! Here you just poppin up in my life after not talkin to me in a thousand years, and I'm just supposed to just fall right back into your arms. I got shit goin on Alecia."

I hated how he kept saying my name at the end of his sentences. It's like a last shove of a knife.

"I just came to say hi you asshole!" I yelled.

I also hated how quickly he could come up with a comeback.

"And I assume that suckin someones dick is how you say 'hello', huh, Alecia?"

"IF there was something there, right?"

"Is that why you were screaming my name out Alecia? Is it?"

"Get the fuck out of my room and kiss my ass."

I wanted to add a strong 'Marshall' at the end, but I was choking up.

"Dammit, Alecia!" he said, storming out and quickly slamming the door.

I waited until I heard the front door close until I sat down on my bed and began to cry. I could not this was happening with ME and HIM. It just didn't seem right. It's like we been together for 5 years. I realized I still had his hoodie; wrapped around my waist.

I took it from my waist and put it on over my head just to smell him. It made my heart hurt, but in a good way. I'd already had issues in a relationship before and I wasn't about to let him go.

I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my car keys and began to run, out the door until I got inside my car. I put my head down on the steering wheel to stop my crying, and catch my breath. Next thing I knew, there was rain splattering on the windshield. Of course. I sighed and just sat there, feeling helpless. I tried to gather my thoughts and figure out how I forgot how to start my damn car.

Then, just as I was about to put my seat belt on, someone opened my door. I looked over and there was Marshall with his hoodie pulled over his head, with his hand out to me.

I looked at him in shock for a couple of seconds then I grabbed it and let him help me out of the car.

"You didn't really think I'd leave without you, right?" he whispered to me, wiping off my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." I told him, as he led me to an SUV.

"I think I love you Alecia."


	10. I'm Not Dead - Part 10 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV

The entire flight to Detroit I just told him about my life. I told him about my family and my parents divorce. I told him about Carey and I. He listened to ramble and every now and then he'd comment or ask a question. Most of them were stupid. A (successful) attempt at making me laugh. Then whenever i got tired of talking about myself, I asked him about his life. At first he was a little reluctant, but I got him to talk.

"Em...does this mean I get to meet your daughters?" I asked, somewhere along the line of this conversation.

"Mhm. There's Alaina. She's the oldest. Then, you got Hailie. Last but not least you got Whitney," he took out his phone and showed me some pictures.

"Wow. They're gorgeous," I whispered. I knew I'd never be able to understand the feeling he got when he looked at them because I never had any kids of my own. But I know how it feels to love some with everything in your heart and more.

"I know. I don't know where I'd be today without them. I've made alot of mistakes Alecia. And all I can do is try and make em right."

"You can't learn anything without fucking up every once in awhile. Trust me. I know."

I intertwined my fingers with his and laid my head on his shoulder. I had no idea how him and I would work out. At all. But everything about him made it worth the risk.

***

I don't why the fuck I was so nervous to meet some girls. Maybe because I knew that if his daughters didn't like me, nothing else would matter. They'd be the main critics. Marshall wouldn't even tell me whether or not they even liked my songs. Hell, even they did like my songs, but they didn't like me, I'd be screwed.

"Calm down," I told myself, closing my eyes and humming to myself.

"Alecia..." I heard Marshall say to me. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"What? Huh?" I fixed the cap that I'd stolen from him and put backwards on my head.

"God damn girl. You musta been knocked out. We're here to pick up the girls..." he dragged out the last part slowly.

Right. Kim's house. I knew that. And I wasn't freaking out over nothing.

"Don't talk to me, like I'm slow." I grumbled to him, getting out the passenger side of the car. I looked behind me and saw another SUV pull up behind us. Em always rolled deep.

"Hey, I think I should be the one to knock at the door. Don't you think?" he responded, catching up to me and knocking on the door and ringing the bell.

I sarcastically smiled at him. "Oh aren't you a fuckin genius?" I mumbled. Just as I said that, Kim opened up the door for us.

"Hey Marshall." she said, lightly hugging him. Then she turned to me.

"Kim, this is Alecia. I'm pretty sure you've seen her..."

She interrupted him. "Oh yeah! You're Pink! Hi nice to meet you," She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back and put on my best smile. "Come inside guys. The girls are in the living room waiting."

"Alecia, go get 'em. I needa talk to Kim real quick.," Marshall said, smirking at me as we came in.

"Okay." I said, fake smiling at him and walking around to find the living room. When I did, I saw all 3 of them sitting on a coach, watching tv. I came over and sat on the floor.

"What are yall watching?" I asked, since it was on commercials.

"Spongebob..." Whitney said slowly.

"Are you a friend of my mom?" Hailie asked next.

"Nahh. I'm more like a friend of your dad. I came in here to get you guys..." I stood up and turned to face them.

"Oh my gosh! You're Pink! We love you songs so much! I didn't know our dad was cool!" It was just a jumbled up mess of girl voices as they up to hug me.

"What's all that noise?" Marshall said, they all left me and went up to hug him. "I missed yall too. Got your stuff?"

"I'll race yall there!" I yelled, running out the house.

Then, they all ran to grab their bags and race to the car. Even Alaina didn't think she was too old to have a little fun.

***

"Ugh. I hate this stupid game!" Hailie said, getting angry and pouting.

"You just hate it cause you're losing." Marshall said, putting his hand out to her.

She groaned and gave him the money she owed him for landing on his property.

"It's okay Hailie. It's not like he's winning," with that, I fanned myself with Whitney and me's Monopoly money.

"Makin it rain huh Alecia and Whit? Who's turn is it to roll?" he asked, smirking at me for a second.

"Mines!" Alaina said, grabbing the dice. "Come on baby. Big money, big money." She rolled and moved her little thimble to a chance spot.

I handed her a card and we all waited to see what it said.

"Nooooo!" She said, putting her head in her hands, laughing. Hailie grabbed the card from her and started to laugh.

"She got in jail didn't she?" I asked, snatching the card from Hailie. I saw what it said and started to laugh too. Then, Marshall snatched it from me and read it out loud.

"Go straight to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200.. Ahhh, tough break Lanie, get in there." he said, moving her piece and Hailie and I drummed on my legs for dramatic effect.

Then I felt Whitney lean on my arm, yawning.

"Oh. Looks like it sleeping time. Only this house would play Monopoly till midnight. Go on girls. Beds. Now." He said standing up, and giving them kisses on the forehead.

When they all groaned and left, he came over and put his hands on my waist.

"Now, it's time to take care of you. Follow me." he mumbled, pulling me away from the mess we left.

"But I was gonna clean...oh nevermind." I said, giving up and following him to his bedroom.

"Oh Marshall. Now isn't this wonderful. But wait, does Alecia have anything to wear?" I asked him, pausing for dramatic effect. "No? Oh okay."

"Alecia can go with the girls and their friends to the mall tomorrow," he said just as sarcastically, putting his hands on the side of my face and softly kissing me.

"And what is she gonna wear tonight?" I snapped back, giving him a look.

"How 'bout nothing?"


	11. I'm Not Dead - Part 11 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV  
I finally found Em, outside at the basketball courts after hanging with the girls basically all day. I hid the flowers I got him behind my back because I know he must've been a little irritated that I didn't do anything with him last night. I skipped over to him and saw him and one of his friends arguing over something.

"Marshall! Get your ass over here!" I said in my corniest country accent ever. He glanced over at me and came right over.

"Yeah?" he asked, drinking some bottled water. Yeah. He was acting pressed about the night before.

"I got you some daises," I said, pulling the white flowers from behind my back and handing them to him. I smiled an 'I'll make it up to you.' smile and he returned it.

"You have fuckin issues Alecia. Who gives a man flowers?", then he sniffed them,"What even are these? Daises, tulips...roses?"

I hit his arm playfully and took the flowers back to set them down.

"Roses? Really Em? You that fuckin dumb?" I shook my head and he tried to give me a hug. I put my hands up against his chest. "Can you get all mushy when you're not sweaty?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear to meet him at the pond next to the house that night. Then he lightly kissed the side of my face in a way that almost made me fall out.

Em, you comin or what?", he friend yelled in our direction.

"Chill Royce!", he yelled back, slightly touching the back of my hair.

He took one last look at me, then jogged off the finish playing basketball. I tried to act like I wasn't completely excited, but as soon as I got of his view, I ran into the house to find something to wear.

EMINEM'S POV

I took one last look at everything I had set up for us. I've never really done the whole moonlight picnic thing, but it was full moon out so I wanted to be cute for her. As soon as I saw her walking my way, I pulled out a plate & a slice of pizza for her.

"Awww. Marshall this is cute!" she ran over and sat down across from me.

I bit my lip and shrugged, "I try my best."  
Only for her.

P!NK'S POV

The whole night was perfect. Besides the slight chill from the wind blowing. Whenever we were done eating and running and and stuff, he had a sleeping bag out out for us. I got in first and climbed in next to me, both of us kicking off our shoes. He put his forehead against mines and I grabbed his hand to intertwine our fingers.

"I thought I was gonna be alone forever," he mumbled; slowly trailing kisses down my neck.

"Then why me?" I responded, taking his hoodie off of him.

"Guess I feel some weird connection towards you Alecia," he started to unzip my dress.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered softly, as I helped him take off his shirt.

"Only if you trust me back," he said helping me pull off his jeans.

"I do," I helped him take my panties off.

"Good."


	12. I'm Not Dead - Part 12 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV  
I couldn't find much room to move around the sleeping bag, so I just laid my head against his chest and tried to keep warm. It wasn't just to cold breeze that was making me shiver from time to time.

"I can hear it..." I mumbled to him, as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Your heart man." I chuckled and put my hand on his chest to feel it too.

"I wanna hear yours." he replied, putting his hand over mine.

"Now I don't know about all that, but here."I grabbed his hand and put it over my chest where he could feel my heart beating.

"That feels nice..." he mumbled, lowering his hand to my breast eventually. I slapped his hand away and he laughed.

"Dammit, you always gotta ruin the damn moment. Now how to get outta this bag..." I reached back ans searched for the zipper and couldn't grab it. I sighed and turned around, and that itself took about 10 minutes. Through all this Em just watched entertained. When I finally did find it, I couldn't pull it down.

"Crap, it's stuck! Marshall, help me with this." I told him. He sighed and reached over me and pull it down with ease.

"How'd this thing even end up on my side?" I mumbled, slipping out and looking for wherever he threw my dress.

"Man, I wish I had a camera right now." he told me, as he got up and pulled his pants on.

"So you can remember this embarrassing moment?" I questioned him, finally finding my dress and pulling it on.

"That too I guess. But you looked so fuckin beautiful in that light..." he trailed off, and put on his white t-shirt.

"Don't go gettin all soft on me Marshall." I smiled at him and gave him kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Come on. Let's go back in." he said, grabbing my hand.

"Shouldn't we clean up though?" I asked, grabbing my purse as we passed it.

He just laughed at me and kept pulling towards the house.

EMINEM'S POV

I woke up the next morning with Alecia tucked underneath my arm and the TV still on A&E from the night before. I slowly got out of the bed, so I wouldn't wake her up. Then I headed in the bathroom for a shower. We'd taken one the night before, but well...you know what happened.

When I was done doin what I needed to do to get ready in the morning, Alecia was awake, getting ready to go in after me.

"Goodmorning. I...",before I could my sentence out she covered my mouth.

"Shhh. I'm not awake yet." she mumbled, going into the bathroom.

"Well I'll be in the kitchen when you are!" I yelled as she slammed the door. I sighed. Women.

***  
After eating waffles and sipping some orange juice, Em gave me a look as I get dressed to go to the studio with him.

"What?" I said.

"Aiight so you magically disappear after an awards show and no one's worried where you are?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. Hailie was at summer school, and Alana was at work, and we had to drop off Whitney on the way for some summer day camp thing. So I wasn't surprised when shie sauntered in the room with her backpack ready.

"Hey Whit." I said, greeting her with a kiss to the forehead, "Ready to go ma?"

She nodded her head and looked over at Marshall and picked her up.

"We'll talk about this later Alecia." he told me in a sing song voice as I pulled my shoes on.

***

"Okay, now spit," he told me, putting his hands on my knees as we sat across from each other in the studio.

I had no other things to do that'd hold off this conversation.

"You want me to rap?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"No Pink, cause that'd be fuckin terrible." he said, moving closer to me and slid his hands farther up my thighs.

"Yeah well...I have to go to Australia...for my tour." I mumbled. He sighed and kinda put his head down and looked at our feet.

"When?" he asked in a dissapointed tone.

"About a week or two." I replied back, getting ready for him to flip.

"Thank God! I thought you had to fuckin leave today or some shit like that." he stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"So...you're not pissed off?" I easked him once he finally let me breath.

"No. You'll be back. Won't you?" he said, shrugging.

"Fifty's here," someone yelled through the door before I could get anything out.

"Tell him to come on in." he yelled back. I gave Em a look.

"What is this Em?" 50 said walking in and gesturing at me. They did one of those guy 'hugs' and 50 pulled up a chair next to me, but stayed standing.

"Gimme a hug girl! I don't why you're actin like you're shy," he told me, as I stood up. I gave him a hug.

"I'm not actin shy! Damn I can't just sit down and be quiet for a minute. It's been awhile. How are you?"

"Yall know each other? Good I don't hafta do no introductions."

"Yeah. He was in my Stupid Girls music video." I said, smiling over at Em.

"Marshall, what you doin with her though? Yall makin a song together?" 50 asked, glancing at both of us.

"Yeah let's just go with that." I answered looking down at my nails.

"Curtis, don't worry 'bout it. Aiight?" he said, trying not to laugh and getting embarrassed.

"Music in the bedroom don't count Alecia." 50 said, laughing at us.

"Well the no. We haven't made music together." I said, winking at 50.

"Pink, shut up. Fiddy, shut up." Em said, rolling his eyes. His new thing to do when he was mad at me is call me Pink instead of Alecia.

"I didn't know you had that kinda game in you nigga. . . " 50 kept going and Em threw his notepad at him.

"Lemme show you this beat Dre gave me in LA man." he said.

"Aiight. But I'm not done." 50 replied winking at me. I laughed my ass off as they got to work.


	13. I'm Not Dead - Part 13 - Mibba

EMiNEM'S POV

I grabbed one of Alecia's hands and began playing with her fingers. Fif had just left to the restroom and I wanted to ask her some things. Even though I tried so hard to push back the feeling, I couldn't help but think she was hiding something from me.

"Do you still love him?" I asked softly, rolling my chair closer to hers. She gave me this look like 'the hell?'.

"I'm sorry what?" she replied, looking down at our hands.

"Do you still love that guy?" I repeated, less confident than before on whether or not I really wanted to hear this.

"I mean, yeah. It's just like you...you still love Kim. "

I could tell by the way she wouldn't look at me I was making her uncomfortable. I looked up from our hands to her face.

"Alecia..." I trailed off, so she'd look at me. She had told me before that she was scared of me. I had no idea what the hell she meant by that, but I knew it'd get her to be truthful. She finally looked me in the eyes.

"I do love Kim. But I already told you why it didn't work. And this between you and me, is somethin else. I never felt this way about a women in a long ass time. And I just feel like there's somethin you're tryna hide Alecia."

"Marshall I'm not. Okay?" she replied.

I sighed. She had glanced down at our hands again. I knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Damn," I shook my head. "You outta all people are gonna lie to me though?"

"I'm not lying to you!" she started getting pissed off. She tried to take her hand out of mines, but I refused to let go.

"You're kidding me, right Alecia?"

She stood up and pulled her arm away from me. "Why don't you believe me? I thought you trusted me.What happened to that? "

I sat back in my seat and sighed, closing my eyes. I could feel myself boiling with anger, but I held it in. When I didn't answer, she snatched up her water bottle and walked out. I opened my eyes back up and Fiddy walked back in, telling me some funny story. As far as I was concerned, she could pout all day. I let my heartlessness set in and sighed.

"You aiight Marshall?", he asked, giving me a worried look.

"Yeah I'm good. Let's just wrap this up soon."

PiNK'S POV

I was sitting in the lobby when Em came out the studio with 50.

"I'll see yall at the crib, aiight?" he said giving em a 'guy hug' and giving me a real hug.

"Aiight man." Em said, nodding at him.

I smirked at him and shot him the deuces as he left out the door.

"Ready to go?", Em asked me, beginning to open the door for me. I pulled him back inside.

"You were right and I'm so sorry I let this go one this long and deep without telling you," I rushed trying to spit it all out before he'd make me look into his eyes or get pissed off again, "Truth is I'm still married to Carey. But we've been separated for a year, but I haven't had the guts to finalize the divorce because I keep thinking it'll work out. But then I saw you again and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears. I knew this was the end. He was going to leave out that door without me or send me right off to Australia without a good-bye.

Or not? Instead he brought his lips down to mines.


	14. I'm Not Dead - Part 14 - Mibba

P!NK'S POV  
He put his forehead against mines and closed his eyes. It was certainly an angry kiss, but I was still surprised by it. He put both his hands on either side of my face and rested his forehead against mine.

"Dammit Alecia," he paused, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry. You're the last person I'd wanna hurt on purpose, " I told him, glad that I couldn't see his eyes. I felt his soft touch turn into a grip on the side of my face. It didn't hurt, but I could just feel his anger.

"Why the fuck did you have to come to my hotel room..." he said, wiping the tears away from my face that I hadn't even realized were there.

"I missed you," I whispered, trying to stop my eyes from letting tears fall out of them. He kept on going as if I hadn't said anything.

"...and make me fall in love with you. This isn't right Alecia. I shouldn't feel this way about you, but I do. And I don't know how to control it Alecia."

His hands were still firmly holding on to my face and he leaned closer to my face so that his nose was touching mines. His voice saying my name still struck me every time.

"I'll do anything for you. I'll get our divorce finalized. I'll...I don't know but I don't want to ever be away from you. And I'll...I'll...I just love you," I felt him stop wiping my tears and just let them stream down my face. I'd never had somebody make me feel so many emotions in a week than he has.

Then, he finally opened his eyes and stared straight into mines. I forgot how to breath for what seemed like an hour.

"I believe you Alecia," He mumbled, " But don't make me regret it."

With that he let go of my face and turned away. I used the the back of my hand to wipe off my tears and  
I looked at the ground as he hit a wall. I walked back towards the receptionist area and found the restroom before anyone could see my face. I went over the sink and washed my face off with water. I stayed inside the restroom until it didn't really look like I had been crying.

"Come on Alecia," he told me as I walked over to where he was. I couldn't even look at him as I we walked out with his bodyguard. I hadn't felt that horrible in a long ass time.

***  
We sat on his bed that night, flipping between The First 48 and Sports Center. I sat with my arms wrapped around my knees and he laid down the pillows concentrating on the TV.  
He'd ignored me all day and all the silence was irritating me.

"Look if you’re not gonna talk to me...I just…I can leave,” I whispered to him, though I have no damn idea why I had to whisper that. There was no one in there, but him, me and some detective from Detroit talking on the T.V. about possible suspects.

I got up and walked towards the door when I heard him mute the T.V. I turned around at the this sudden cause of even more silence and he was staring right at me.

“Alecia…what the fuck am I supposed to say to you? You hurt me. I didn’t do not a damn thing, but love you and you hurt me. What I really should be doing is telling you get the fuck up outta my house,” he responded, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling.  
“That’s what I was just offering a second ago though…” I trailed off.

“But then I think to myself…you don’t fall in love with someone then kick the out your house. That makes no sense.”

“But if they hurt you…”

“It’s partially my fault for falling for you so quick,” he shook his head and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry Alecia.”

That’s when I jumped on the bed and went over to him. I sat Indian style next you him and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t you DARE say sorry to me Marshall. It’s not your fault. Don’t fuckin say sorry to me,” then I leaned over and began plating soft kisses all over his face. He didn’t stop me neither. He just closed his eyes and turned towards me. I spread out and laid down next to him, intertwining my fingers with his. In response, he pulled me closer to him, locking our lips together, but I could still feel the hesitation so I pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” I murmured , running my hand down the side of his face softly. His eyes, though still causing a shock in me anytime they stared at me, were gentler now that he was tired.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make everything right. I promise,” I kissed him softly. “Believe me,” kissed him again. “Please,” another kiss. “I just wanna,” kiss. “Make you happy,” I trailed off as he finally began to kiss me back.

EMiNEM’S POV

When I went to sleep then night before, I had a beautiful women in my arms. When I woke up the next day, I had a pillow and a note saying ‘I’m gonna make it right.’ She didn’t even sign her name for me to know it was Alecia. Little did I know that her making it right would make a whole month go by before I ever saw her again. I thought about going to her concert, but decided if she wanted to come back she’d come to me. A couple phone conversations did nothing to comfort me. In front of everyone I seemed just fine. Working on a new album to make up for Relapse, concert here and there to get used to seeing a crowd again, getting business deals done etc. But no one, but me and God how much I was hurting for Alecia to come back to me.

“Daddy, your phone’s ringing,” Hailie came to me while I was sitting in the basement studio, “You left it in the kitchen and I didn’t wanna disturb you, but it keeps on ringing.”

“Thanks,” I said, half paying attention and taking the phone from her. Then she just stood there looking at me.

“Weeeelllll, aren’t ya gonna answer it, father?” she asked me in her horrible fake southern accent. I laughed at her and looked at the caller I.D. Not a number I recognized.

“Weeeelllll, are you just gonna stand there and try and eavesdrop on my conversation? Go study or somethin.” I told her back in a ten time better accent than hers.

“Oh fine,” she replied, going back upstairs to leave me alone. I finally answered the phone when the strange number called again. I was getting just about ready to cuss someone out, but I heard Alecia’s voice on the other end. There was a lot of noise in the background and even I could hear the snaps of cameras above all of it.  
Me: “Where the fuck are you?”

Her: “I’m at the airport. I’m coming…”

I missed the last part of her sentence and the sentence after because of all the noise.

Me: “I can’t hear you! I’m thinking maybe that’s not a good place to try and talk to me. Just a thought.”

Her: “Fuck. I didn’t bring my bodyguards with me and I’m in a public airport! In LA! I. Need. You. To. Come. Pick. Me. Up. When. I. Get. To. Detroit.”

Me: “Aiight, what time?”

After I got the information, I just realized I hadn’t seen Alecia in almost a month. She went to finalize her divorce with that one guy, but instead of taking a day it took more and she ended up having to go on tour anyways. I made sure I was freshened up and ready before men and the guys went to go pick her up.

When we finally got there, she hopped into the car and hugged me automatically after she closed the door.

“Oh I missed you so much,” she mumbled into my shoulder, as I rubbed her back.

“I missed you more,” I finally said back, making her sit down and put on her seat belt as we sat in the backseat of the SUV.

“What’s the first order of business, baby?” She asked, excited for some reason. Or anxious. I couldn’t tell which one.

“Well, I have this song, and I want you on it,”

“Oh really? I’ll sharpen up my voice for you,” she said. Yeah. She was definitely anxious.

“Alecia, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you’re about to have a panic attack,” I trailed off because I knew she was about to tell be something big. I could see it in her face.

“I think…I’m…”

“What? Alecia don’t stop mid-sentence,” I put my hand. “Just tell me. There ain’t nothin I haven’t heard before.”

“I know you’ve heard this before…I think I’m pregnant Marshall,” she kinda chuckled to herself.

I just stared at her and hoped I’d heard her right. Or I hadn’t heard her right.


	15. I'm Not Dead - Part 15 - Mibba

I put my hand on top of Marshall's and tried to let the feeling of his skin slow down my pulse.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, slightly squeezing his hand.

"Are you serious? This is isn't a joke..," he dragged off the last part when he saw my face.

I wanted to apologize. I wanted to apologize for...who the hell knows. It's not like it was something he wouldn't know how to handle. But it was something I wasn't ready to handle.

"Just...gimme a minute," he told me, running his hands over his face exhaustively. I put my hands on my lap and sat back, staring out the window at all the buildings passing by. All I could think about was the child growing inside of me. That he made. I wanted Marshall to be happy. I wanted us to be happy together. I wanted Alaina, Hailie and Whitney to be happy when they found out. I wanted the World to happy for us.  
When we got to his house, he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me out with him. I held my breath until he finally finished up his 'minute'.

"You don't understand how much this means to me Alecia. This has been crazy. With you. This is just happening a little fast. I feel like I'm fuckin losing my mind with this. But I love it. It's this high I get with you. This feeling even when you hurt me, or whenever I hurt you, I know I could never keep away from you. Every fuckin thing about you Alecia. Did you have to come to my hotel room..." he said, wiping the tears away from my face that I hadn't even realized were there.

"I missed you," I whispered, trying to stop my eyes from further letting tears fall out of them. He kept on going as if I hadn't said anything.

"...and make me fall in love with you. This isn't right Alecia. I shouldn't feel this way about you, but I do. And I don't know how to control it Alecia."

"I know...," I mumbled.

Then he stopped talking. Which was good the silence was good for the moment. He let our faces do the talking.

When we got into his room I decided to lighten up the mood a bit. I hated to see him worried.

"But ya know...just 'cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I still can't beat your ass at basketball," I taunted him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"I don't remember you ever bein' able to beat me in the first place."

"Oh so you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"How I been sinkin' threes lately."

He sighed and walked away from me and disappeared into another part of the house. When he came back to me, he had a basketball in his hands.

"I can't believe you can't just take my word for it damn," I grabbed the ball from him and started to head outside to go out to the basketball court.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's make this quick cause I was playing around with some shit in the studio," he told me, putting his hands on my ass and shoving me forward.

"Don't rush me!" I told him, turning around and trying to hit him which he dodged.

He wrapped his arms around me and laughed. I could feel his breath against my ear and I felt the urge to take a picture of this moment. So of course I balanced the basketball on one hand and took out my phone with the other. When he realized what I was doing, he started to cross his eyes.  
"Just one good picture Marshall," I begged as he kept leading me to the court.

"Aiight. Fine. Stop your whining," he mumbled finally stopping as we took the picture. Right when I took it he was planting a kiss on my neck.

"That is so fuckin yummy. Now I suppose I couldn't get one with you smiling right?"

"Don't push it Alecia," he said, letting go of me and running over to pick up the basketball I'd just dropped.

When we got to the court, after about 5 minutes he was already up 13-0. I was getting tired of losing so I at one point in the game I lifted up my shirt and flashed him and it actually worked. and by pure luck, I sunk a three point shot right there.

"Alright. I'm done," I told him, throwing up my hands and like I'd actually done something amazing. He laughed and started to head back towards the house.

"I'm gettin tired of whoopin your ass Alecia!" he yelled at me.

"Whatever! I let you win asshole!"

He turned around and flicked me off with a smirk on his and I returned the favor and began to follow behind him. I followed his trail through the house and down into the studio he has in his basement.

"You wanna sing to me Alecia?" he asked me, pointing towards the keyboard he had in there. I looked around confused and pointed to myself.

"Lil' ol' me?" I joked, pulling up a chair to the keyboard.

"Nah. The other Alecia in this room," he said trying to mimick the voice I'd just made.

"Ew no. Don't ever do that again,"

"What? This?" he asked, doing the voice again. I made a face at him as he moved his chair closer to mine.

"So fuckin gross."

"What? You don't like my voice?" he asked in a Scooby Doo voice. I didn't know exactly what he said after that because his face was buried in my neck. I tried to push him off but I was laughing so damn hard my whole body was weak. By then he was over powering me, and knocking me out my seat.

"I'm not gonna sing if you don't stop!" I managed to say between gasps. He finally got off of me and sat back in his seat. When I caught my breath and sat back in my seat.

"What are we. In kindergarten?" I said shaking my head.

"Shut up and sing," he responded, picking up his notepad and looking at the chicken scratch he had scrawled on the page. I waited until he started writing to start playing Glitter In The Air.

"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted? Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?" I sang like he wasn't even watching.

"It's only half past the point of no return. The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn. The thunder before the lightning, the breath before the phrase. Have you ever felt this way?  
Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone. Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?" I kept singing, by this time he had put down his notepad and came over to me, watching me with the face of a lost puppy almost.

"It's only half past the point of oblivion. The hourglass on the table. The walk before the run. The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames. Have you ever felt this way? La La La La La La La La. There you are, sitting in the garden, clutching my coffee, callin me sugar  
You called me sugar. Have you ever wished for an endless night? Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight? Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight," I finished the song with a realization that's the best I'd ever sang that song. Even when I was hanging from the silks at the Grammys showing all the lip syncers how a girl can sing live even dangling in the air.

Instead of stopping and letting him tell me how well I did, started to play "Thank You" by Dido. The song that provided the course for Stan. I automatically heard him start to hum along with the music. What people don't know is that when it comes down to it, Marshall likes to sing. Though he didn't sing with me at that particular moment, he sure did hum.

"Are you satisfied?" I asked when I saw done, turning to smirk at him.

"Shiiitttt," he trailed off, leaning back in his chair, "Haha am I?"

I stood up from my seat and dramatically sat down on his lap. Then I softly kissed him on the cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. I walked my fingers over his stomach and started to lift up his shirt. He started to laugh and pull his shirt down.

"Alecia. I gotta work," he kept laughing as I fought with him to get his shirt off. "Okay. You go wait for me in my room and I'll be up in a minute aiight?" he told me. I stood up and shook my head at him.

"What if I fall asleep or something?"

"I'll just wake you up," he said biting his lip and winking at me.

"Whatever," I told him, trying to act annoyed as I left his studio slowly.

"I love you!" he called out.

"I know!" I responded rounding the corner to go back upstairs.

**********

When he finally came up to his room two hours had passed and I'd already he was even supposed to come up in the first place.

"You said a minute," I told him, pointing at the invisible watch on my wrist.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled while he took off his shoes/socks, hoodie, shirt, and jeans to come lay down next to me.

"Oh this is that kind of party?" I laughed, getting out the bed and taking off my clothes too.

"That's not where I was gonna go with it but okay," he laughed as I stumbled out my jeans, almost falling on my ass. When I got everything off I hopped on top of him. He ran his hands up my thighs and back down again as he talked.

"I can't believe you have more tattoos than me," he mumbled. I tried to act like I wasn't enjoying the touch of his hands caressing my thighs.

"That's cause you're a wimp," I responded, not liking how he was underneath the covers so I couldn't tease him like he was doing to me.

"Remember when I counted them? There was like 21..24 or something," he smirked at me, still running his hands over my thighs. I was thanking the heavens I had shaved very carefully the night before or else he'd probably have carpet burn by now.

"Yes. Do you said the ribbons were your favorite when we first met?"

"Yeah yeah. I remember that. But I have a new favorite now," he said, pulling down the covers next to him and patting the spot. I was partially glad he was freeing me from his teasing. I got in the spot where he pulled away the covers and he got up to crawl over to my feet.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as he began to kiss up my left leg.

"I'm finding my favorite," he mumbled, as reached my inner thigh. "There it is."

Now I knew he was referring to my Mr.Pink tattoo. The one just barely inches away from the promise land. I felt his tongue lightly brush across my tattoo. I giggled a little bit and messed with his right ear.

"Does it taste as tasty as you thought it would Marshall?" I asked him jokingly.

"Ya know what. I think there's something else I'd rather taste," before he could even finish his sentence I sat up and pushed myself against the headboard in surprise. Marshall gently tugged off the thong I had on.

"So now you can't talk?" he laughed, gently pulling me back down so I was laying on my back.

"Oh I can...can still talk Marshall. I'm just...confused as to what the hell you're about to do to me," I fumbled with my words as he dragged his lips over my tattoo again.

"I missed you Alecia. And to prove it, I'm about to make your whole body weak Alecia," he said in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard him use. Inside my head I was screaming like a fan girl while on the outside I was closing my eyes trying not to give into his game.

But I lost the game. And he definitely proved how much he missed a girl.

"Where'd all that come from?" I asked him once we woke up in the morning.

"Well...I figured I won't be able to do that when your stomach gets big.." he shrugged.

"Why? You won't like me fat?" I said, slightly offended.

"No Alecia that's not what I meant. When you get all big and stuff how am I supposed to fuck you while physically seeing there's a child in your stomach. I don't roll that way," he explained laughing at my facial expression. "It's not because you'll be fat or anything. Even though you could avoid gaining too much weight..."

Before he could even finish his sentence I punched him in his side. He rubbed the spot I hit and pinched my thigh. "Fuckin asshole," I laughed slapping his hand away.

"I'm kidding. Ya know I can't wait for the after baby pounds. I like 'em thicker than Santa Claus on the day after Christmas," he pinched my thigh again and smiled like an idiot.

"I worry about your next album. You're slipping on your skills Marshall," I sighed and slapped his hand.

He stuck up the middle finger at me and of course I returned the favor. When I did, he wrapped his arm tightly around me, telling me to say sorry. When I didn't he tightened his grip around me. I thought I was going to die being underneath his arm like that so I bit his nipple. Just hard enough for him to let me go.

"Dammit Alecia. Fuck that hurt!" he complained, grabbing a hold of his chest.

"Sorry babe. It had to be done," I laughed moving his hand out the way and lightly kissing the red mark I'd made. "All better."

"Yeah it better be better. That shit hurt," he mumbled still holding onto his chest.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my nipple rings. "Like I said, you're a pussy."

Up until that point in the day I was fine. I was actually really happy to be back with him. That was until my phone rang. That was until it was the doctor I had called the day before confirmed an appointment. I went to the doctor without Marshall because I didn't want to draw unwanted attention. But later I found that I needed him more than ever.


End file.
